


Im not gonna make it, am I?

by Krowpoly



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, M/M, gordon comforts benrey, how do i tag shit bro, xen boss fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowpoly/pseuds/Krowpoly
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Im not gonna make it, am I?

They finally reached it, the portal to xen. The science team stood behind Gordon as he took in front of a rectangular black void portal with its edges glowing a neon lime green color, sometimes a bit of the green would pop out and bubble like static.Gordon sighed and turned to look at Benrey, the smaller one was standing stiffly, Gordon could tell he was scared, anxious and uneasy but he hid it well in front of the others. Gordon turned to look at the other three men behind him, Tommy, Bubby and Dr Coomer looking at him with anticipation and nervousness.  
“uhm, You guys ready for this?” Gordon said as he turned to look at the other three men behind him. Tommy looked very worried, he fidgeted and anxiously shuffled his feet.

“A-As ready as I-ill ever be Mr. Freeman.” Tommy said with a nervous smile, he was trying his best not to be scared but was obviously very worried for what might happen next.  
“Gordon, I'm very afraid for what might happen next but I suppose I am as ready as ever!” Coomer said with his very chipper voice and gave Gordon his usual soft grandpa smile, his eyes creasing from age. Gordon smiled back and chuckled. Bubby scoffed and folded his arms, looking off to the side his mouth twisted into a frown.

“Can we hurry this up? I'd like to get this part over with.” He said with a sharp tone, Bubby always wanted to seem strong and sharp but Gordon could tell there was a hint of distress in his voice, he could tell the aggressive man deep down was also concerned.  
“yeah, yeah of course man just uh, one second.” He turned back to benery who was now looking at gordon, his face slack emotionless but his hands were clenched. Gordon lifted a hand and gently set it on benrey’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes with a soft gaze.  
“It's gonna be alright okay? Whatever happens next I know isn't yo-” he was cut off with Benrey grabbing his sleeve and leaning forward, shaking a bit.  
“Y-yo can,, can i talk to you for a s-sec uh benny bro isn't uh doin too uhh.. too gamer.. Pretty epicn’t” his voice cracked as he rambled, struggling to keep his composure. Gordon blinked and nodded, using most of his body to cover benery up.  
“Hey guys we will be right back, benrey has to help me with something.” he lied because he knew Benrey hated being open and vulnerable and didn't want to worry the others. Tommy nodded quickly and Coomer was about to speak up before Bubby sharply pipped up.  
“Fine, but Dont fucking make us wait any longer than we should.”  
Gordon nodded quickly and pulled Benrey off to the side out of the other’s ear shot and stood in front of benery, both of his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Hey man, what's going on? Yo-”  
“I'm not gonna make it, am I?”  
Benery looked up at Gordon, his eyebrows stitched together and his eyes watering, he looked terrified and absolutely distressed. Gordon blinked in surprise, he felt his heart break looking at the smaller one, he looked so fucking terrified. Benrey took a shaky breath looking down as a whine escaped his mouth before looking back up, and his face twisted in pain as tears streamed down his face.  
“I don't wanna go Gordon, i-im sorry.” his voice was strained as he begged, hiccups and a sob threatened him as he shook, gripping Gordons hev suit. Gordon felt himself threatening to cry, he's never seen them look so upset and sound so broken. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled Benrey into a hug.  
“I know, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out as soon as possible. We can get through this. Benrey let out another whine before gripping the back of Gordon's suit. A loud sob escaping him as his whole body shook, his legs going limp. They both slid down to the floor as Gordon held benrey as they loudly sobbed, their rambles becoming desperate and painful.  
“I'm sorry i don't wanna hurt you guys.” , “please forgive me.”, and “I don't want to die again, please I dont wanna die..” Gordon's eyes darted around as he tried to think of something to say as Benrey cried out pleas as he sobbed, but he just felt his throat ache as he felt himself threaten to cry as well.  
“I don't wanna be bad bro,, i just wanna be nice”  
Gordon gripped Benrey and tucked his head, that last begging plea broke Gordon and he softly cried into Benrey, god this man’s despair is infectious and man did it hurt. Gordon placed a hand behind Benrey’s head, curling his fingers into their hair and began crying with Benrey. Gripping the back of his vest and stifling his soft crying in their shirt collar. Gordon swore that after this, hes gonna get this guy out of this fucking shit hole. Even if it’ll kill him.

They pull away and Gordon wipes the tears from Benrey's eyes kind of awkwardly, He honestly didn't expect himself to get so close to this entity that they were about to have to fight in a boss battle, mostly killing them in the end. Benrey's face was flush from surprise of Gordon's gentleness and from scabbing, his breathing still raspy as he hiccuped a bit. He looked up at Gordon, and was surprised to see the larger man was crying too. Benrey lifted their hand to Gordon's face and wiped a tear away, mimicking Gordon's kindness. He flinches from the cold touch of Benrey’s hand but is warmed by it, sniffling a bit as he chuckled.  
“Thanks man.” He said softly, giving Benrey a gentle smile. Benrey hiccuped and his face became a darker flush and he turned his head away pulling his helmet back on.  
“I uh,, sh-should be saying that to you G-Gordon gayman..” They stifled the sweet voice boiling in their throat and whipped away a bit of it leaking from his mouth. Gordon laughed and stood up, using benrey as support. He straightened up and offered Benrey a hand up.  
“Well, I think we should get going, we stalled for long enough and Bubby is getting impatient.” he said with a chuckle. Benrey looked at him for a moment before allowing himself to be pulled up by Gordon.  
“Yeah,, i'm ready.”


End file.
